And Now To The Weather
by 14AmyChan
Summary: Please disregard the title. it was a dare. Phinbella fluff and cuteness inside ! Sequel is now up!


_**14AmyChan: don't ask about the title, it was a dare.**_

_**Isabella: she doesn't own PnF. And anyone who can guess the song that inspired this gets a free cookie!**_

_**14AmyChan: enjoy~! *^_^***_

"And now to the weather. Take it, guys."

"Thanks, Joe. Looks like another snow storm is going to hit Danville. It's like it's the winter's way of trying to keep us in its grasp before handing us over to spring—"

"That almost sounded poetic."

"I always did want to be a poet."

"But you're a _weatherman_."

"That doesn't mean—"

Twenty-year-old Isabella clicked the television off with the remote, interrupting the imminent comedic argument. As she sit curled up in her favorite robe and a blanket on the couch, she couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh. Ever since the festive season, every day had been getting colder and colder. Shivering, she huddled in her blanket some more. At least, that's what she wanted to do all day. Sit on the couch, watch TV, and try to keep warm. That had become increasingly difficult since…

Rather than let her mind wander to where it shouldn't go, Isabella spontaneously decided that she should grab something from the kitchen. Maybe a bowl of microwaveable soup would warm her up during this glum time. After a much-needed stretch, she slipped on her favorite fuzzy pink slippers and made her way to the kitchen, home of warm foods.

As soon as she set foot into the kitchen, Isabella made her way directly to the pantry in search of food, attempting to block out painful memories and reminders to heartbreak in her hunt of sustenance. She didn't need to look at the sink and remember how they'd done dishes together and laughed like they had eternity left to them. She didn't need to glance at the counters and remember his endless tickling and his soft but gentle kisses. She dared not stare at the American Flag, folded for her in his honor. A reminder of the gravest and most noble sacrifice he could give for his country.

Finally, Isabella was able to enter the pantry, a subtle reminder of his presence in the house. He had completely redone the pantry so all you had to do was push a button and a set of organized shelves would rotate to face you. It made organization a lot easier on her, even if it often gave her the constant reminder of his missing warmth. When you weren't looking for something, all you had to do was press the "home" button and a new set of shelves would appear, but these were for pictures and keepsakes. Quickly, so as not to get lost in her memories of him proudly showing this invention to her, she pressed the button labeled "Microwavable Goods: R-Z". She watched as the efficient machine worked its magic and offered her what she desired for the moment. However, right as she was about to grab some soup, her hand veered off course and grabbed some ravioli instead. Satisfied, she swiftly pressed the home button and shut the door before the pictures of them being happy together wouldn't come and remind her of all she once had.

Turning away from the high-tech pantry, Isabella made her way to the microwave, one of the things he had yet to improve around the house. _And now he never will…_ the thought entered Isabella's mind before she could stop it, and with it brought memories she wished would simply remain happy. To busy her hands, Isabella began to prepare her solitary meal of ravioli. To busy her mind, she risked a glance at the calendar, a few feet to the left of the folded up flag. _February 13__th_. Now, Isabella regretted looking at the date. Tomorrow would be Valentines Day. The first in four years she had spent as a single girl. If only the call hadn't come on Christmas Day…

* * *

_In the vast and lit living room, a couple sat on a couch, laughing at some previously told joke and in the simple giddiness of being together. Her head lay on his shoulder, and he—in turn—nuzzled his head atop hers. They were comfortable and happy. A tree sat beside the window, decorated simply yet beautifully. Atop the tree was a large bulb with a picture of the couple as children being children and having fun._

"_Isabella, do you want to know what _your_ present is?" the man with a triangular face asked; a trademark grin upon his face. Though not much had changed with him over the years, his face did show the timeless tale of love and maturity. His eyes were alit with an excitement that could only come from a child-like personality such as his. Yet today, something else was found in this man's eyes: nervousness._

"_Can't we just sit here forever and that can be my present?" Isabella, now a much happier woman, asked. She was helplessly in love, and that was how she liked it. This man could do anything and she would still love it._

"_I'm pretty sure you're going to want this one" the man insisted, the excitement finally edging its way into his lovable voice. It caused Isabella to turn her head upward and stare into his eyes. She knew that everything he gave her, he gave to her with all his heart. And she was the same way. Even _if_ some of the presents she made seemed a bit odd, she gave them with all of her heart, and he loved every one. "I have to move to give it to you, though…" he continued, and Isabella sensed that this was probably something she should move for._

"_All right" she conceded. But she didn't move, not yet. Isabella snaked her hand behind his head and gave him a nudge to tell him what she wanted as a toll for her moving. Smiling, he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. It was not a kind of kiss she really wanted, but she did let him pass, wondering what the fuss was about. Her confusion turned to shock and joy when he got off the couch only to turn to her on one knee with a small velvet box in his hands._

"_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" he began, leaving her speechless. She could only stare at his face as he continued. "I've known you for mostly all of my life, and you've never let me down. Not once. You waited for my oblivious self for who knows how long—" Isabella could only giggle at this bit "—to figure out that I love you. I love you now and I always will, so will you let me be with you forever? What I mean to say is— Will you marry me?" He finished a little flustered. He must have noticed how incredibly cheesy that sounded; however, he didn't have much time to dwell on it. Within a split-second of his proposal, he was efficiently tackled to the ground by his girlfriend, her arms wrapped securely around him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips._

"_Yes, yes…" she whispered as she held him close. She didn't want one thing to tear them apart. Not one thing in the entire world._

"_Izzy… I can't breathe…" he gasped as she hurriedly retracted her arms from around his neck. _Pesky oxygen…_ Isabella thought to herself. Yet the thought soon vacated her brain when he opened the small box to reveal the most amazing ring. It was a small golden band with a diamond on top. The band was wide, and Isabella was sure he'd had something engraved. It just seemed so _him_. Yet she never looked because at that moment, he took the ring from its place in the box and slipped it onto her left ring finger. She stared at it in wonder. She was now an engaged woman._

"_Do you like it?" he asked, uncertainty in his voice. Isabella couldn't understand why he seemed so unsure. To answer his question, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him close._

"_I love it, but not as much as you" Isabella whispered before pulling her fiancé into a kiss. A proper one this time. She felt immense joy when his arms wrapped around her back, pulling her close. She was so happy…_

_Then the phone rang._

_Isabella sighed, knowing that he would want to answer it so as not to be rude to the caller. Silently, she lifted herself off of her fiancé so he could answer the phone. She didn't want to let go of his warmth, yet the phone demanded it. Isabella threw visual daggers at the phone for interrupting this amazing moment._

"_Flynn residence" he said as he picked up the phone. He winked over at Isabella, sending a girlish shiver up and down her spine. The phone would receive her wrath later. Isabella began to leave to grab the rest of the presents for his family. At least she still had him… "Yes, sir… A week, sir?" his entire laid-back demeanor had changed into one of strict obedience. It reminded Isabella of the time he had come back from military boot camp for the air force. He was in the reserves just in case they needed him. Isabella got more shivers up and down her spine, yet these only served to give her a sense of foreboding. Those shivers caused her to go back to him and watch to make sure he was alright. "Yes, sir" he finished as he set the phone down. His shoulders slumped over and he rubbed his eyes, something he only did when he felt he was being torn in two. Isabella went over to him and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder._

"_What's wrong?" she asked. His new behavior was starting to worry her. On a holiday like this, almost nothing could dampen his spirits. At least not to this extent._

"_I got called up, they want me in a week" he responded. Isabella could tell that he was battling himself with this. He didn't want to go, yet when he was called, he had no choice in the matter. Isabella sympathized with him. She didn't want him to go, either. They had just become engaged! However, she took a deep breath and realized that this was something out of their control._

"_Then I'll be waiting here when you come back" Isabella said as she drew him into a hug. Gratefully, he returned the gesture. They stayed there like that for a few minutes._

"_You know I love you, right?" he asked. Isabella nodded into his chest, not trusting herself to speak. She felt that if she let a word escape, she'd be begging him not to go. To stay forever. Yet this was reality, and reality came first. "If…" he started up again, leaving Isabella hanging onto every word. "If I don't make it back, then will you not dwell on me and find yourself some happiness?"_

_It was a heartfelt question, one that Isabella could not answer. Not even as she watched him fly away and into the sky a week later._

* * *

A beeping from the microwave told Isabella that her food was warm and waiting for her. Shivering her way out of the memory that left words unsaid, she popped open the microwave door and welcomed the warm steam that wafted over her. She reached in, grabbed her piping hot bowl of ravioli, snatched a fork, and then retreated to her spot on the couch to eat her breakfast. Within the next hour, she ate, brushed her teeth, changed into some winter-appropriate clothes, and sat on the side of the bed, staring at a small velvet box.

It seemed like a lifetime ago when he'd given her that ring, even though it had only been three months. In the letters and skype messages she kept having with him, she could tell he had swiftly progressed in the military thanks to his big ideas and mechanical know-how. That was how he'd gotten the job as mechanical engineer. His job was to make sure that all planes were ready for action. He'd gotten the job within two weeks of his departure from Danville. It was a rapid climb for a reserve. It had been the last message she got from him…

Isabella tried blocking the memories that came next. She usually saved these kind of reminisces for when she went to visit that stone. Before she left, she wanted to put on a piece of jewelry that she really loved. Just a gold band with a diamond on it. It looked thick enough to hold a message inside, yet she hadn't gained enough courage to dare read what it had to say. When the ring was securely on her left ring finger, she grabbed an extra scarf and her keys, and then walked out the front door to her car.

It was a nice car, something that he had come up with as a surprise for her. It was for her eighteenth birthday, and the car her mother had bought her had received a few new and improved upgrades. Some were for the future, but others incorporated old things that Isabella adored. Such as record players. She never knew how he was able to put one in, but for her eighteenth birthday, her boyfriend had installed a record player in her car. It didn't take up that much room, either!

Isabella knew the drive ahead of her was going to be a long one, so she decided to play one of his favorite records. It helped her feel better because if she listened closely, she could still hear him sing along with Love Handël's number one hit. When he used to drive and put this song on, he would always do something to make her laugh. Anything from a weird eyebrow wiggle, to nudging his "ninja of love", to singing the notes off-key just to get her to laugh. Memories like this were what she lived for now. Memories she was sure she was never going to make again.

The rest of the drive was spent in blissful peace. It was something she didn't get very often, and when it came, she was grateful. Yet soon enough, she arrived at her destination. She looked at the building that she had come to. Danville's memorial for veterans. Everyone from Danville that had served their country. Whether they were KIA, MIA, injured, or still happily living. This was a place where all citizens could come and acknowledge their heroes, their friends, their loved ones.

Isabella took a deep breath as she walked out of the car and embraced the biting cold winds. Shoving her hands in her pockets, she climbed up the stairs and reminded herself to bring gloves next time she came, for it was likely to be even colder tomorrow. Hurriedly, so as to get out of the cold, she pushed the door open with her back and stepped into the shallow warmth of the building. Glancing around, she saw that she was not alone in this building. There wasn't a crowd, but there were a few other people here. Some had come in groups—family or friends coming to respect a loved one—and others, like her, had come by themselves for some privacy with their loved one's memories.

As she made her way to the back of the building, Isabella nodded to some faces that had now become as familiar to her as her own mother's. Each person here knew the pain and loss she felt, and she respected each and every one of these people just as much as she respected the veterans. Isabella passed by the old man in his wheelchair as he spoke to his son of all the times that had happened since he went to the war. A mother and child had come by to leave flowers and a hand-drawn picture by Daddy's name. A group of three men had come by to say how their quartet hadn't been the same since their member had been called, but how they were proud that he had been able to serve their country. A girl was sitting next to a name on MIA, talking about how she couldn't wait for him to come home and how much she loves him. There were many different people there, and all had come for the same thing. To express their love and pride for the people listed in these halls.

Isabella finally made her way to the list she wanted to find. The MIA list. These men were missing in action. It was a kinder way of saying evidence points to death, but there being no proof. No dog tags. No DNA remains. No…body. No nothing. It was as if these men and women had just up and vanished. Isabella read the names and knew that there was someone missing them. Each and every one of them. Her eyes read through the names until she reached the one she'd come to remember for.

Phineas Flynn.

* * *

_It was the middle of January when Isabella was in the kitchen making something to eat. She had been listening to the news from the other room. News segments she used to turn off now held her attention. Advances in technology and medicine. Goings on with the military. Air Force tactics. These things had become increasingly important since he'd been called away. Even more so when she'd stopped hearing from him. She felt like these scraps of information helped her to try and see what he could possibly be up to. It had been three weeks since she'd last heard from him._

_As Isabella sliced up carrots for a light salad, three knocks came from the front door. After she wiped her hands on her apron, Isabella turned off the television in the other room and headed for the front door. She looked through the peephole to find a man in military uniform and a sorrowful expression on his face. It wasn't anyone she knew, but she believed it to be best that she open the door. So she did._

"_Are you Ms. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, fiancé to mechanical engineer Phineas Flynn?" the man asked, his frightfully sorrowful expression never changing. Isabella, curious and frightened as to the reasons the man could possibly arrive at her doorstep, nodded. The man reached inside his pocket and withdrew a letter. He handed it to her. "I regret to inform you that Mr. Flynn has disappeared after an engine explosion. All search parties have failed to locate him. We believe him to be gone. I'm sorry for your loss."_

_Isabella sent a shaky hand to retrieve the letter. She opened it only to find an official document restating in detail what the man had just said. How an explosion had happened in midair, killing some good men and women while injuring others. How Phineas' team had been the ones working on the engine as it went down. How they could not find him after the explosion. How he'd been gone for two weeks…_

_Isabella could only shake her head in disbelief. It couldn't be. He couldn't be _gone_. A world without his bright smile and child-like energy? How could that be possible? It just wasn't possible. He'd come back. After everything, he always comes back… right? The date at the bottom, telling her when the military service for his passing was, said otherwise._

_A hand on her shoulder had reminded her of where she had been. She looked at the sympathetic officer and simply nodded her head to try and clear it. "I need to go inside…" Isabella had stated dumbly. The man had simply nodded and watched as she had gone inside the now much dimmer household._

_The days had passed and Phineas' service was respectful. They had his supervisor say some touching words about character and how Phineas had it. When a folded up flag ended up in Isabella's hands, she could bear it no longer. The tears flowed freely, yet not one sound escaped. It was all she could have done that day. Cry for her life that never was._

* * *

Isabella had squeezed her eyes shut in remembrance. She could feel the hot tears flowing down her face, surely ruining her light makeup. She remembered the question that she had not answered for him when he asked. The one thing he asked of her when he left. That she not dwell on him and find herself some happiness. It was then that she knew that she could never get over him; he had been too big of a part of her life.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself; Isabella wiped the tears away from her face with her left hand. When the ring brushed itself against her cheek, Isabella thought of something that she should have done the day they had become engaged. Silently, she slipped the ring off her finger and clasped it in her hands for a few minutes. She needed to gather her courage to read what he had surely placed inside. After deciding she was finally ready, she opened her hands and studied the inside of the ring. As she expected, there was a message there. As she read it, more tears fell from her eyes.

_I may not always be with you, but I will always love you. –PF_

Isabella clasped the ring in her hands and held it tightly once more. This time, not for courage, but for a prayer. A hope. A wish. _Please…_ Isabella thought the one thing she had dared not for the past month. _Please… let him come home… Let Phineas come back to me…_

Isabella knew not for how long she stood in front of that wall, hoping and wishing with all of her heart. Her hands never moved from their place around the ring, her eyes dared not open to let in the smallest piece of light. Not even when they had long since stopped letting out tears. Her ears picked up every sound, yet she paid most of it no heed. Until she heard the in-step click of shoes walking to her.

There were three people approaching her, yet Isabella dare not turn to see who it was. She simply stood there as she listened to the in-step shoes come to a halt at the not too far from where she stood.

"Are these the men, sir?" a voice asked. To Isabella, the voice was completely foreign. And she had personally met with all of the staff of the building; she knew every voice of the visitors as well as she knew their faces. After a long pause, Isabella heard the clink of metal. Unable to resist taking a glance at what could be going on, she took a deep breath before letting some light hit her eyes. Yet the sight that greeted her was one that she least expected.

Two men in uniform were working on the wall. They were working on three names. Yet one of the three was the one she had come here for. These men seemed to be removing Phineas' name from the MIA list. The sight of it placed Isabella on the defense.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, knowing there could only be two reasons as to why a name would be worked on. They could be touching it up, or they could be moving it.

"We're moving this name, ma'am" one of the soldiers answered formally. It was the same voice that had asked the question earlier. Isabella wondered where his name would be moved. There were only two places that name could be placed if he was no longer MIA.

"Where are you placing his name?" Isabella asked, just as formal as the man who had answered her earlier. She waited as calmly as she could, yet she was on the edge of breaking down once more. She hoped and wished from the bottom of her heart that it wasn't going to go where she dreaded.

"Are you family?" the man asked, catching Isabella by surprise. She immediately looked down at the golden band still clasped in her palms. She read the inside of it once more before placing it back onto her finger. She looked at the men working on the wall to see their expressions had changed slightly.

"I'm his fiancé" Isabella stated, hoping that was enough for them to give her some answers. The men shared a knowing smile before working on the name again. The man that hadn't talked yet turned back to Isabella and winked.

"Have a happy life, you two" he stated before rejoining his partner in working on the names. Isabella was confused. What did he mean by that? Why did they smile? Isabella debated with herself for a little while. She wondered if she should dare hope for the best. Just when she was about to ask the two men what they meant, the third man from behind her decided to speak up.

"You _did_ wait…" a strikingly familiar voice murmured from behind, yet Isabella listened to each word, suddenly unable to move or even speak. After a few moments of complete silence, Isabella found it in herself to turn around to face the speaker.

His triangular face still bore his same compassionate and warm eyes. His hair was still a fiery red that went in all different directions. The hair she'd grown to love. The face she'd lived to see. The eyes that had held her heart since before she was ten. It was all there. Was it real? Was he really there, or was this another of her taunting dreams. Isabella glanced to his side. If it were a dream, why would he be using a crutch? Without her consent, her hand reached up to stroke his familiar face. _No, what if it all disappears again?_ Isabella's thoughts could not reach her hand fast enough. It drew near to his face. Closer and closer.

Then it made contact. Isabella's hand was on his cheek, and he didn't shatter. He didn't dissipate. In fact, he was warm. Better than a memory, more vivid than a dream. She could only watch in shock as he raised his free hand to hers. The two hands met over his face.

"Your hands are colder than I remember…" he laughed, holding her hand within his. It was then that it all sunk in for Isabella. He was there, alive. Phineas Flynn was alive.

Isabella's hands instantly flew to engulf him into a tight hug. After a few seconds of stabilizing himself, he moved his free hand to her back and pressed her closer to him, returning the hug. She buried her face into his chest, letting herself process the fact. Phineas Flynn was alive. Her Phineas was alive. Here. With her. He was safe. He was _alive_. He was with her.

"I missed you…" Isabella finally said after a long while of hugging. They still did not let go, but Phineas did adjust his head atop hers. Probably so he could talk more accurately.

"I missed you, too…" he returned, the cheesy line packed with heartfelt emotion. He lifted his head off of hers slowly. Wondering what could be wrong, she turned her head upward to face his. Their eyes met. Time seemed to stand still for the reunited couple. Isabella searched his eyes, the eyes she loved. The face she loved. The person she loved. Their faces drew closer and closer together.

As they kissed, Isabella felt warmth flood her like a toasty fire. The piece of her that had been missing was now back, and she felt complete.

They would have continued on like that for a while, but you know—pesky oxygen. As they drew apart for some air, they still kept their noses touching and small smiles on their lips. A worried thought crossed Isabella's mind and she couldn't help but voice it aloud.

"Does this mean we get to stay together forever?" Isabella asked, her hands instinctively pressing Phineas closer to herself. The thought of him leaving her again—she didn't know if she could bear the thought. She didn't want the world devoid of his presence to return. She wanted him to stay. Safe. With her.

"Do you still want to?" Phineas answered her question with another. His free hand was rubbing Isabella's back, assuring him that she was here. She was still here. She had waited for him. It was a fact that blew his mind to pieces. He knew that he had been presumed dead, so the fact that she had still waited for him was something he considered to be a miracle. If she said no to him… he would understand… he told himself that he would understand. He would learn to accept it if that were the case… eventually… He prayed she wouldn't say no.

"Yes" Isabella's voice came out as a breath, yet the word had found its way into his anticipating ears. That word was the most joyful thing he'd heard in three months. His eyes searched hers, and he could tell the love that emanated from them. Love, joy, happiness, anticipation; all of these emotions and more. The look on her face told him something that he'd been waiting for so long to hear.

He had his life back. And the love of his life still wanted to spend it with him.

"Then yes, yes we can" Phineas answered her question properly. He watched as the news sunk in for her. Her expression, which had been tense in anticipation, melted into simple joy. That expression caused his heart to flutter. He smiled to his fiancé as he drew her into another kiss.

Isabella couldn't have been happier at that moment. Her Phineas was back home. Safe. And even better, the love of her life still wanted to be a part of it. He still wanted to be with her.

The two felt such a joy that words would have done them a severe injustice.

_**14AmyChan: please review. *^_^***_


End file.
